


Schooled - Episode Tag

by SassySexySloane



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ice Cream, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySexySloane/pseuds/SassySexySloane
Summary: So as much as this episode was intense and emotional and perfect. I still felt like something could've happened between Jack and Gibbs after Jack spoke with Faith. Maybe not romantic but comforting and something had to be said about the one line that may have not come out as Gibbs intended.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Schooled - Episode Tag

He knew something was off when she didn’t show up at his door step like she had for the past four Friday nights. The day, week, hell the month had been long but today was especially hard. 

He knew something horrible had happened for Jack to give up her kid but he honestly prayed to god it wouldn’t have been this. How much can one person go through in a life time? He knew he’d had his fair share of hell, he never wanted anyone else’s to even come close. Especially not his Jack. 

He chucked his sander across the room and ran up the stairs taking it two at a time. Shoving his arms through his coat and grabbing his keys, he shut the door behind him and drove to Jack’s apartment. 

He pulled into her drive, only thinking three times on the way over here that he should turn around and at least call her first. He bit the bullet and hopped out of his truck, slamming the door behind him. If she hadn’t heard his truck pull up, she was sure to have heard his truck door shut. 

The curtains on the second floor shifted and he knew he’d been caught. The buzzer at the front gate sounded and he opened the door. Once he reached her floor, he saw her door at the end of the hall was ajar, waiting for him. He felt like yelling at her for leaving it open but for once he knew better. 

“Jack?” He opened the door and walked in, she wasn’t waiting for him in the hall way. Now his gut was churning, was she here? He saw the curtains move, maybe she was getting robbed?

“In here.” The soft voice called from the end of the hallway. 

Gibbs hung his coat up on the hooks behind the door and walked into her apartment. He’d only been here a few times before. Mostly when she invited the team over for dinner at the end of the month.

She was curled up on her two seater couch, hoeing into a bucket of choc chip icecream. All his instincts told him to flee but he stood there, just watching her, afraid if he did take a step that he’d run. 

“You gonna stand there in shock like you’ve never seen an emotional mess of a woman devouring a tub of icecream or you gonna run and say it’s a man thing?” She blurted out, her eyes red, her cheeks flushed and he could tell her hands would be shaking if they weren’t supplying her mouth with ice cream every few seconds. 

He dared to take a step forward, then another. The words grinding over and over in his brain. Clearly the statement he said earlier was taken the wrong way. He finally reached the edge of her couch and dared to sit on the arm of the couch. Jack curled up in the other corner.

“Jack, I’m over 60, sometimes my political correctness isn’t up to date. I didn’t mean anything by it. Just that I want to punch the guy..” Jack glared at him, another spoonful of ice cream slipping between her lips. All the anger directed at him but he knew it wasn’t because of him. Not all of it anyway. He hoped. “I-”

“I punched him.” 

That stopped him in his tracks. “Wait, you know where this dirtbag lives?” It, again, probably wasn’t the best thing to concentrate on and be bad over but he was Gibbs. The emotionally stunted, minimal words, shoot before questions guy. 

“Of course I know where this guy lives. I’ve kept track on him for years. You know I can’t let anything go. Remember. Mad for 30 years club. Me.” Now she was getting all emotional again. She slammed her spoon into the tub of almost eaten ice cream and chucked it on the coffee table. No her hands were empty, she covered her face with them, feeling the tears welling up again. Not again. 

“Hey.” He slid down onto the couch, he so wanted to hug her but now was completely unsure if he should. “Come ‘ere” Maybe works were the best thing for him to use right now. Or not, that’s what got him into this mess in the first place. 

Jack sniffed and moved into his embrace. “I’m fine.” None the less, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, while his hand drew soothing circles over her back. 

“I know. ‘m here anyway.” He whispered into her hair, leaving a kiss there and then resting his head gently on top of hers. 

“Faith knows. She guessed. Scum actually listened to what I said after I almost broke his jaw but Faith knew.” She sighed, feeling better that she actually said those words out loud. 

Gibbs smiled to himself. He couldn’t decide if he was more proud of her restraint or for her actually confronting and punching the guy. “She’s a smart woman. Might have to do with half of her genetics.” 

They both laughed quietly at Gibbs turn of words. Jack shifted in closer and Gibbs placed another reassuring kiss to the top of her head. He was glad he came. Glad they talked instead of skirting around the subject and glad Jack finally had a relationship with Faith.


End file.
